


Perchance to Dream

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: Using African dream root on a case leads to an awkward situation, and Karlie can’t handle the tension between her and Dean any longer





	Perchance to Dream

“I shouldn’t do this.”

Karlie stood there, staring at the bag of dream root, guilt wrestling with her intense need to get to the heart of things.

The first time it happened, two days ago, had been unintentional, for a case - to help someone. And Dean hadn’t looked her in the eye since.

Doing this deliberately, without his knowledge – that would be the worst kind of invasion of privacy.

But she had to know, had to find out if it had been a fluke, a one-time crazy coincidence, maybe because of the time they had spent together working. They had been within arms reach of each other for three solid days, deep in research, finally resorting to African dream root to get the vital information they needed from a comatose victim.

~~~~~

_Dean took the dream root first, insisting that he had done it before, he’d know what to expect. If he didn’t come out of it within thirty minutes, she was to enter Dean’s dream and they’d fight their way out together._

_The trouble was, when she opened her eyes in his dream world, she saw something she’d never expected – herself._

_She was naked, sprawled on Dean’s bed, her fingers clawing at the sheets beneath her, Dean’s face buried between her thighs. She was writhing in ecstasy, heaving out breathy moans and cries of his name, his answering growls of pleasure sending a shiver up her spine as her real self watched the scene play out before her. She stood there for a few seconds, in shock, before she managed to speak._

“ _Dean?”_

_His head shot up, his eyes wide, and he turned to stare at her, hastily swiping the back of his hand over his face, and she stared as her double slowly faded away. In fact, the whole room faded away, and Dean stood up, swearing softly under his breath._

“ _Karlie… Son of a bitch. I…”_

_She shook her head, clamping her lips together. “No. Just… never mind, we have to find what we’re in here for. That’s all. Let’s just – not.”_

_He nodded, his expression mortified and grim. “Yeah. Right. I don’t know what… sorry. Just…”_ _His voice trailed off after a fruitless search for the right thing to say._   

~~~~~

And she hadn’t heard a word from him since their return to the waking world.

“If I do this, he’ll never forgive me.” She gnawed nervously at her lip, then sighed impatiently. “Fine. I’ll go try to talk to him. Again.”

She dropped the dream root on the table next to her bed and lifted her chin. He was going to talk to her about this. She couldn’t bear another day like this.

She stepped up to his door, determination on her face, and knocked sharply. She heard a faint “Yeah,”  and then a “Come on in,” and she tried to ignore her heart pounding as she reached for the doorknob.

“Hey,” she said softly as she walked in. He was sitting up against the headboard, his boots off, his laptop open.

“Hey,” he answered, looking resolutely at the screen in front of him. “Need something?”

“Yeah, Dean. We need to talk.”

He screwed his mouth up into that tight little moue that meant he was uncomfortable as fuck, huffing out a breath. “Not much to talk about.”

“Right. Like I didn’t just walk in on you and – me – the other day. I know, it’s weird as fuck to be talking about it, but… You won’t even look at me, Dean.”

His eyes roamed over the wall to his left and then down to the laptop again. “Don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I don’t know. Just don’t treat me like I’m invisible. Or contagious. I mean, yeah, I’m embarrassed, but we can’t help what we dream, right? I mean… Oh, forget it. I don’t know what to say, either.”  She could feel the heat in her face as she turned to leave. “Sorry I bothered you.”

She was halfway back to her room when she heard him say her name, but she kept going. This was not going to work. She walked into her bedroom, her eyes falling on the plastic baggie on the nightstand, and she squeezed her eyes shut in frustration, then marched up and grabbed it, storming back down the hall to Dean’s room.

He looked up at her, startled, as she threw the dream root at him with all her might, watching his eyes grow wide as it bounced off his chest. “There! That’s how awful I feel right now, I was actually thinking of taking that shit again to get inside your head, find out what you were thinking. I can’t stand this, Dean!” Now he was looking at her, watching her eyes fill with tears, guilt and regret evident in his expression. She turned again, shaking her head, slamming the door on her way out.

She was cried-out, just starting to doze off when she heard the quiet knock at her door. The second one came a little louder, and she blinked hard, rasping out a “Come in” and clearing her throat.

“Kar? Are you sleeping? Sorry, I didn’t mean…” Dean was clearly still uncomfortable, managing only a glance or two in her direction before sliding his gaze away.

“It’s okay.”

“I just wanted…” He sighed, heavy like he had to force it out, and started again. “Look, I just wanted to say, if it’ll get us past this shit…” The bag of dream root landed near her on the bed, and she stared up at him, stunned. “Go ahead and take it. Here,” he continued as he jerked a few hairs from his head and dropped them into the cup he held in his other hand.

“Dean? I don’t know if…”

“Look, you want to know what’s going on in my head. Maybe I do, too. At least if we go into this knowing we want to figure it out… We can’t keep on the way we have been the last couple of days. So just – do me a favor and do it.”

“You’re not even asleep.”

“Yeah, well – I will be. Just give me a little while to crash.” He walked back towards the door, turning his head with a wry smile. “See you in my dreams.”

It was three hours later when she sneaked down the hallway, opening the door to Dean’s room silently to peer inside. Gentle snores assured her that he was down for the count, and she left the door open a crack to avoid waking him, turning to walk back to her room. She sat on the edge of her bed, still apprehensive, but finally picked up the glass and downed the bitter tea in three gulps, a sick shiver running through her at the flavor. She laid back on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, and let the brew do its work.

~~~~~

_A gentle motion, the hum of tires, brought her around, and she opened her eyes. Trees and fields were slipping by the window, and she took a deep breath, stretching, the familiar interior of the Impala setting her mind at ease._

“ _Hey, sweetheart. You made it.”_

“ _Where are we going?”_

“ _I just thought – maybe it would be easier if we went for a drive.”_

_She nodded, watching the scenery fly by, feeling the familiar vibration of the road beneath Baby’s wheels, the purr of her engine, as if it were real. She waited a moment, basking in the peaceful quiet between them. But that wasn’t the purpose of this little excursion, and she almost reluctantly broke the_ _silence. “I was just wondering… was it the first time? Have you dreamed about me – like that – before?”_

_Dean took a shaky breath, chewing on his lip a little, then diving in. “When you – uh – popped in on me – us – the other day… that was the first time I’ve had a dream like that about you. You’ve been in my dreams before, but not that way.”_

_She stared out the window for a few seconds, struggling with how to phrase her next question. “Was it a… a fluke? I mean, was it just a weird dream accident that happened because we worked so closely together for a few days and I was the most recent – I don’t know, female of the species – that your mind conjured up?”_

_He snorted softly. “Female of the species. Nice, Kar. Is that how you think I think of you?”_

“ _No. I mean, that’s not what I meant, Dean. I just mean, my face was in your face for a few days, maybe my face was the most familiar thing your brain could come up with for a…”_

“ _Sex dream?”_

“ _Yeah, fine, for that.”_

_Dean’s fingers flexed around the steering wheel, and he slowly blew out a breath. “Okay. I don’t, like, fucking analyze feelings and shit, but I’ll give it a shot.” He shot a look over her way, hesitant, before fixing his gaze on the road ahead. “You came into our lives, Sam and I, and just kind of slipped right into place. I mean, there wasn’t any adjustment, you just fit in like you were always there. Sammy and I did fine on our own, but when you started hunting with us, it’s like we didn’t have to change a thing. The three of us were in sync right from the start. It all just… clicked.” He took a deep breath and then doggedly continued. “I never even stopped to think about you like that - not that you don’t inspire that kind of thing, because… I mean, obviously…”_

“ _I get it.”_

“ _Anyway, we went on that last hunt together, without Sam, and it was the first time I’d spent that much time with you, just you and me and one little room. I started noticing stuff, like how good your hair smells, and how you grab my arm or my hand when you talk to me sometimes. How goddamn sweet you are when you think I need to get some rest.” He glanced over at her nervously, then continued. “How you look all curled up on the bed asleep. Your breath on the back of my neck and how soft you feel when you stand behind me and lean over me to show me something on the laptop.” His jaw worked a little, but he went on. “And I tried to not think of you like that, because you never acted like you think about me that way. But I couldn’t stop imagining what it would feel like to touch your skin, and to kiss you, and to have you want me to do it. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. And I guess it finally leaked into my dreams.”_

_She sat, silent, making a conscious effort to breathe as she struggled unsuccessfully to pinpoint the source of the emotion welling up in her chest, finally managing to blurt out, “Stop the car!”_

“ _What?”_

“ _Stop the car, Dean!”  He threw a worried glance her way as he came to a rather abrupt halt on the side of the road, and she threw open the door and bolted before Baby had fully settled. She stumbled her way through the shallow ditch and into the small copse of cottonwoods, putting a hand on the trunk of the nearest tree to brace herself._

“ _What’s wrong? Are you sick?”_

“ _No! I’m not sick!” She whirled to face him. “This is bullshit! I’m… I’m fucking dreaming, and you’re saying things that I want you to say because I’m dreaming, and I need to wake the fuck up now! This isn’t real! It’s no more real than you wanting to… to have me naked in your bed! It’s all a lie. It’s all just me wishing you’d think about me that way. And the one time you did, it was just a subconscious one-nighter, it didn’t mean anything and that’s why you’ve been avoiding me and refusing to look at me and…” She turned away again, suddenly out of words._

“ _Hey!” Dean grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, brows furrowed, his eyes gleaming with anger. “Stop it. Stop pulling away and look at me.” She relaxed in his grip and glanced up at him, her cheeks flushed as she dropped her gaze. “I mean it, Kar – look at me.” Her eyes sparkling with tears, she complied. “You forgot one thing. This is my dream. Not yours. You’re not making any of this up. This is me, damn it. And you’re right. We need to wake up, now.” With that, he pinched her, hard, on her upper arm. She yelped, and the air shifted, darkened, and he disappeared._

~~~~~

She sat up in her bed, gasping, slapping a hand over the spot that still smarted. “Ouch! Damn it.” Pulling her t-shirt sleeve up, she gaped at the already-forming bruise on her arm. “Dean?” She threw the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed, hitting the floor in a half-run. She heard him say her name in answer, and she called out again as she got to the hallway, nearly colliding with him as he came flying out of his room.

He grabbed her face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers, kissing her until they both pulled away, panting for air. “Did that feel like bullshit to you?” he whispered next to her ear, his hands gliding down the sides of her neck, over her shoulders, moving to her waist where they waited for her response. She looked up into his eyes, slowly shaking her head, watching his eyes flutter closed as he pulled her close and kissed her again.

She slipped her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, standing on tiptoe to get closer, and he groaned as he slanted his mouth over hers, hungry and impatient. She stumbled blindly with him as he pulled her into his room, fumbling at the door until he managed to close it. She breathed his name, and he growled softly into their kiss, pulling her towards the bed. He fell back onto the mattress, Karlie landing on top of him and forcing the air from them both with a soft ‘ooofh.’ She wriggled a little, and Dean moaned at the pressure on his swollen cock. “Kar, holy fuck…” he whispered as she sat up, her eyes closed and mouth parting to let out a startled whimper.

“Dean…” She rocked against him, another needy whine escaping her throat at the lovely pressure against her throbbing pussy. His hands were clutching at her thighs as she rubbed herself over him, his fingertips digging in almost painfully.

Her world spun as he grabbed her in his arms and flipped them over, staring down at her as his chest heaved, his eyes burning into hers. He moved one hand down to touch where her shirt had ridden up over her ribs, and he continued staring at her as he pushed it up further to expose her breasts. She reached for him, but he pinned her hands down beside her, leaning in to suck a nipple into his mouth as she arched up beneath him, crying out his name. He teased at one breast, then the other, letting her buck up against him until she shuddered, a gentle orgasm rippling through her in waves, taking her breath away for a moment. Dean pressed soft kisses to her chest, moving up to capture her lips, then looked at her, his eyes glowing. “You came… just from… that was so hot.”

“I’ve never. I mean, that’s never happened before, not from just – omg…” She swiped hair away from her face and closed her eyes, basking in the feel of his lips on her face, her throat.

“It was sexy as hell.” He moved back just a bit, slipping his hand between them to palm her, his eyes glowing, hungry. “I need to taste you,” he whispered, rubbing over her damp sleep shorts, squeezing gently. “I want to… I mean, maybe you don’t want me to after…”

“After seeing you in your dream? I don’t know, Dean, looked like I was having a pretty good time.” She bit her lip as he rubbed a finger over her sensitive clit. “But then, that was  _your_  dream. Maybe we should see if you live up to that in real life.” He raised his head sharply, a smirk curving his lips as he saw her smile and the playful sparkle in her eyes.

“Oh, we’ll see who’s laughing when I get done with you, smart ass,” he teased back, his eyes narrowing a little as he quickly rid her of shorts and panties in one quick tug. He tossed them over his shoulder and shifted her thighs apart, settling between them. “Hello, beautiful,” he whispered, then firmly ran the flat of his tongue over her from bottom to top, moaning as she gasped harshly.

“Oh… my god…” One hand flew to his head, fingers grasping at his hair, as she gripped a handful of the sheets in the other, squirming under his touch.

“Just like I dreamed,” he grinned up at her, then went to work driving her out of her mind, holding her in place with one strong arm.  

When he finally kissed his way back up, she could manage only a weak smile, her head lolling back on the pillow. He nuzzled her neck, and she uttered a soft, contented sigh. He grinned down at her as she slowly opened her eyes. “Well? What’s the verdict?”

“You definitely live up to Dream Dean standards. Definitely.” His eyes sparkled with mischief as he bent to kiss her, slow and thorough, one hand moving up her side to cup her breast and knead it gently, the other caressing her slick folds. He slipped two fingers inside, moaning into their kiss as she clenched around him, and he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

“I need you, Kar,” he said, kissing her, nipping at her bottom lip before continuing breathlessly. “Need to be inside you, baby.”

“What are you waiting for?” She stared back up at him, eyes dark with want, gasping as the head of his cock brushed against her still-throbbing clit. “Dean, please…”

He reached for the drawer of the nightstand, grabbing a condom and ripping it open, sheathing himself and then running his fingers through her slick, coating himself before pressing forward. Karlie inhaled sharply, holding her breath as he split her open, filling her to the limit, slipping his arm under one knee to give himself more room. She exhaled shakily, whimpering as her body molded itself around his rigid  length, a shudder running through her and dragging a low moan from his lips. “Fuck… Kar… Uhhhh….” He pulled back, hissing a breath in through his teeth, then plunged back in with a grunt, jolting a whimper from her throat.

“So deep… God, Dean…,” she managed to force out, lifting her other leg around his hip and angling her body to meet his thrusts. They were both panting with exertion, the sounds of their bodies colliding, their harsh breathing, the moans and cries forced from them by the sweet friction between them filling the room with erotic echoes.

“Kar… I can’t… I’m gonna…” Dean stammered out, and she almost shouted as he forced a hand between them, his thumb putting pressure on her clit, and she arched beneath him with a wavering cry. He clenched his teeth and drove himself into her, again and again until he shuddered violently and erupted, pulsing inside her and then letting himself collapse against her, dizzy from the force of his climax.

They both laid there, spent and weary, for a time before Dean raised up enough to place a gentle kiss on her lips. He rolled to her side, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and disposing of the condom before pulling her into his arms, spooning up behind her and kissing her neck.

“Definitely better than any dream I’ve ever had,” he whispered, and she smiled.

She turned her head to look up into his eyes. “Winchester, I’ve gotta say – Dream Dean’s got nothin’ on you.” His lips curved in a slow grin before he bent to kiss her again.

“So you like the real thing?” He rubbed his nose playfully against hers, and she tilted her head to drop a kiss there.

“Mmmm. Yes. Love the real thing.” He captured her lips again, losing himself in her for a few moments before tucking her back close to his body.

“Awesome. I need a real nap. Then we can try this again, just to make sure.”

“My kind of research,” she mumbled, letting her eyes drift shut. “Oh, Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“If you ever pinch me like that again, I’ll punch you.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
